The present invention is generally related to a system and method for validating data entry and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for validating data entry by establishing an exception set upon submission of data and adding exceptions to the exception set where data cannot be validated.
In data collection systems wherein data is solicited and input via an entry data entry form made up of multiple data entry fields, it is typical that when the data entry form is submitted to the database application for entry, each data entry field is validated against a predetermined criteria. This process is generally referred to as validating the data input. This validation process is often used to ensure that data is input in the proper format and within a reasonable range of expected values. For example, a data entry field which solicits a telephone number should not typically include letters. Thus, during the validation process, the criteria established for this data entry field which requires that all data input into the telephone number field be numeric will be checked. To assure validation consistency among all applications using a database, the validation criteria is typically defined by a set of validation rules. The validation rules are often included as a part of, and enforced by, the database application. If the criteria is not met, validation will fail and will require correction of the entered data before it can be accepted and stored in the database. Typically, once the submitted data has failed to be validated, no further data entry fields on the submitted data entry form will be reviewed regardless of whether or not the other data fields contain valid data which meets all predetermined criteria for validation. This failure in data validation results in the database application generating an exception indicating that the submitted data entry form contains data which does not meet the predefined criteria for validation. The data entry form is presented to a user again. The user can then make corrections to data entry fields as may be necessary and then resubmit the data entry form. Upon re-submission, the data entry fields of the data entry form are again reviewed (submitted for validation). Where multiple errors have been made in the entry of data in the data fields of the submitted form, the typical database system will reject the submitted data form by generating multiple exceptions and representing the data form to a user for correction until each and every invalid data field meets the predetermined criteria. This is a time consuming, resource consuming, iterative process. Typical database systems cause the graphical user interface (GUI) used to present the data entry form to a user, to iterate and be presented to the user for correction each time validation of data entry fails. This increases the time and resources required to validate all fields of data entered.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention provides a system and method for validating data submitted to a database application.
Briefly described, in architecture, the system can be implemented as follows. A client-side network device is provided for receiving data entry from a user, and submitting the data to a database via a server application. A database is provided for receiving the data entry. The database application validates data submitted to the database. The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for validating data. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: receiving data input; validating data input; adding an exception to an exception set when data input cannot be validated; and returning multiple validation errors.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.